


委婉

by styx



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>内森含蓄委婉。卡特浑无所觉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	委婉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Subtlety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144494) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



标题：委婉（《Subtlety》）  
  
原作：misura  
  
作者电邮：misuran@yahoo.com  
  
作者博客：<http://misura.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/144494](144494)  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《小镇大事》（《Eureka》，又译《小城疑云 / 异镇 / 异镇风云 / 灵异之城》等）  
  
配对：内森•斯塔克博士/杰克•卡特探长  
  
等级：G  
  
摘要：内森含蓄委婉。卡特浑无所觉。  
  
作者注：写给Rivestra。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **委婉**  
  
著：misura  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
“真委婉，”艾丽森说——而内森有点儿惊讶的感到，看到她的微笑，他胸口里有什么放松

了下来，尽管或许他不该惊讶的。

“唔，你知道卡特的。”他大大的微笑了。“‘委婉’多少算是他的中间名。”

艾丽森冲他翻了个白眼。

“说到这儿……”内森转过身，表现出一派全神贯注于……他面前的计算机屏上所显示的无论什么东西的样子。那可以是DNA又或者只不过是一份编织图案。

“艾丽森。”卡特点点头。内森 _感觉_ 到了他的目光，等待着。“斯塔克。”

他脸上挂起一副无奈的表情。“警长。”

卡特冲他皱皱眉头。“是我的问题，还是你今天有哪里不一样？”

“我理了头发？”斯塔克提示。

卡特打了个响指。“立马注意到了，”他说，如此明明白白的谎话，内森都不知道他干嘛要费那个劲儿。“唔，我的意思不是说 _立马的_ 立马。看起来不错。”

“多谢。现在我们可以说正题了吗？”

 

 

“刚刚发生了什么？”艾丽森听起来心神不定，像是自己才是那个穿了件滑稽衬衫的人，而不是内森——并且仿佛她出于某种原因错把卡特当成比他实际上更为观察敏锐得多的人一般。

内森耸耸肩。“什么也没发生，艾丽。”

“你——他 _没救了_ 。”

“毫无异议。”内森俯视自个儿的衬衫。粉红真的不适合他，他想。不过还是，牺牲偶尔总是必要的，为了更大的利益。“可否容我告退一下。我想我要去换件衬衫。”

 

 

“那么，呃嘿，”卡特说。“斯塔克是基佬？有什么我该知道的男友吗？你知道，只是以防……”

“只是以防什么，卡特？”艾丽森给了他一瞥既恼火又好奇的眼神。

“没啥，”卡特迅速说道。“你知道怎样，别放在心上。你完全是对的；那不关我的事儿。那么，呃嘿，一台巨型雪球机？到底谁以为那是个好主意的？”

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
